


mornings with you

by patwrites



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Peace, gender neutral reader, set vaguely after the first movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patwrites/pseuds/patwrites
Summary: A peaceful morning with you and John.





	mornings with you

You stirred in your sleep, scrunching up your nose in displeasure and rubbing at your face sleepily before settling back with a contended sigh. John was next to you, holding your body in his arms as he looked over you, watching you, guarding you, protecting you.

You'd been together for a year now, been living together for 3 months, yet he still couldn't quite shake the feeling that this was all his imagination, that he was going to wake up one day and find you gone, just like Helen; only a piece of jewelry, a video, and a dog left behind as a testament to your existence in his life at all.

John knew it wasn't fair to you to think like that, to compare you to Helen, and he wasn't really comparing you. It was more his raging paranoia that you were going to be ripped from his arms just like his late wife. Maybe not by an illness or by your own choice, but maybe his assassin ways would catch up to him -again- and you'd be the one suffering the consequences this time.

He couldn't bear to have you punished for his past.

You groaned softly as you turned in John's arms, lying on your side, face buried in his chest. He could feel your nose and forehead pressed into his torso, your hot breath warming him all the way to the tips of his toes and the bottom of his heart. Your hand reached blindly for his and he watched with nothing short of awe and love as you grabbed it and stilled again, your breath evening out.

Despite his quiet and reserved nature -accentuated by his grief over Helen and Daisy- it hadn't been hard for you to worm your way into John's heart. You were always kind to him, always smiling and laughing with him, making jokes or offering an ear for when he seemed gloomier than usual. It wasn't long before he yearned for your company even when you weren't there.

It had been him to asked you out but not because you hadn't wanted to -you just weren't sure he was ready yet. You'd accepted with joy and it had been all uphill from there.

And now he got to hold you in his arms, wake up next to you in the morning, feel your body next to his and see your face in the soft light of the morning sun slipping through the cracks in the blinds. John's heart felt close to bursting with so much love and affection.

"Hnng, John, you're thinking too loud," you groaned. John startled and looked down at you to find your face scrunched up. "Why are you awake so early?"

"I went to grab a glass of water and couldn't fall back asleep. Didn't wanna wake you up, sweetheart," he replied and brushed his lips over your disheveled hair in a placating gesture.

You looked up at him through groggy eyes, squinting at him. Your sour look quickly turned into a warm smile when you were met with his adoring, brown eyes, and you kissed the corner of his mouth playfully. You rubbed your noses together then buried your face in his shirt again, clutching his biceps with one hand and fisting his shirt with the other.

"Should I get breakfast started while you brush your teeth and wash your face?" John murmured, caressing your back lovingly. You nodded and made a noise of agreement in the back of your throat but didn't otherwise make any movement to let him slip out of bed. He chuckled, hugging you tighter.

"We have the whole day to ourselves, angel. You can join me in the kitchen in a few minutes. You don't even have to change clothes."

"I'm not wearing any clothes, John."

"Exactly."

You slapped his arm and let go of him and he laughed as he climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. You laid in bed facing the ceiling while he was gone, a stupid smile on your face the whole time. Your chest felt warm and tightened every time you thought of John, making a healthy blush blossom all over your skin, starting from your cheeks all the way to your chest.

"Bathroom's all yours," John announced once he reappeared in the bedroom. He bent over the bed to kiss you square on the lips one more time before he disappeared down the hallway and into the kitchen to make breakfast.

You jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to get started on your morning routine. When you were done, you grabbed one of John's shirts that were lying around the bedroom and went after John, following the smell of breakfast.

His back was turned to you as he worked at the stove in nothing but his nightshirt. You tip toed over to him and hugged him from behind, resting your face against his back.

"Look who's back," John said, without taking his eyes off the breakfast he was cooking.

"Did you let Baxter out?"

"Yeah, he was waiting at the door when I got here."

"I'll go check up on him. Yell for me when you're done, babe," you said after you kissed his back.

"Or we could have breakfast outside," John suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. It's warm outside. Do you need help with the plates?"

"I think I'll manage," John snarked, giving you a wink and a smile.

"Okay, Mr. Manly Man, I'll leave you to it then," you replied and went outside in the yard to see Baxter playing with his toy and occasionally barking at passing birds. His ears perked up when he heard the sliding doors and the dog made a bee line for you the minute he spotted you.

"Hey, boy," you cooed, bending down to pet him and scratch him on his belly. "Good morning to you too, beautiful boy. How are you? Did you sleep well? Yes you did, yes you did."

You continued to play around with Baxter until John emerged from inside the house, carrying a tray with two plates and two glasses of fruit juice in his hands.

You helped him set the table then poured Baxter his food in his favourite bowl before you took a seat next to John, holding his hand as you both ate.

You chatted throughout the meal, joking around and exchanging kisses here and there, without forgetting to slip Baxter some of your food in between. It was a beautiful morning. As his eyes traced the curve of your smile and drowned in your irises, John couldn't help but feel like just for a day, all was right in the world. At least, his world.

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched the first movie yesterday and last night while I couldn't sleep at 3 am I wrote this short fic. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @armoredavengers if ya wanna hmu
> 
> As always, kudos, comments and bookmarks are appreciated!


End file.
